


Discovery

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [13]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves gets carried away in his investigations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

“Jeeves! I say! What?”

“I apologize, sir. I became somewhat carried away.”

“Indeed, Jeeves.”

“That seems a somewhat ‘soupy’ tone as you might say, sir.”

“I am not a jelly, Jeeves.”

“I do apologize, sir, it was not my intent to mold you.”

“Not your intent, you say?  Then whatever were you doing?”

“Embarking on a voyage of discovery like the poet Donne.”

“The poet Donne?”

“Yes, sir, seeking to discover his America and Newfoundland.”

“I hardly think the Wooster trousers are the right place for such a thing, Jeeves.”

“Shall I help you disrobe, then, sir?”

“Yes, thank-you, Jeeves.”


End file.
